1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hybrid connectors having optical and electrical connector portions. The invention more particularly concerns the management of a component or body, such as a hybrid connector, including the storage and updating of information related to events during the operational life of the component.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hybrid connectors are known the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,715 discloses a hybrid connector having an optical connector portion conforming to the SC fiber optic connector standard and an electrical connector portion electrically associated with a small outline transistor. The small outline transistor contains an enhanced silicon serial number so as to uniquely identify the hybrid connector. The enhanced silicon serial number is placed on the small outline transistor by the manufacturer of the small outline transistor. The hybrid connector, once connected to a patch panel, facilitates remote system connectivity management and verification since the host device or patch panel reads the unique enhanced silicon serial number off of the small outline transistor and correlates the serial number to a specific hybrid connector via a table look-up. The end user or operator of the hybrid connector can only read what was deposited by the manufacturer in the memory of the small outline transistor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,715 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Experience has shown that a fiber optic cable can be inadvertently detached from the host device, or that the optical fiber within the fiber optic cable breaks and the fiber optic cable no longer transmits light energy to the host device. In such instances, a worker must go and look at the panel of the host device and determine which cable is no longer transmitting light signals to the host device either because the optical fiber is broken or the fiber optic cable is detached from the host device. When two or more fiber optic cables are malfunctioning, the worker's job becomes very burdensome and time consuming since there are hundreds of fiber optic cables to examine. Furthermore, a device or person is not receiving information conveyed by the malfunctioning fiber optic cable. Thus, organization of the cables, including the fiber optic cables and the copper based cables, in the vicinity of the panel is of great interest to the operators of the host devices.
Furthermore, in order to recoup the cost of the broken fiber optic cable, the operator of the system must look through paper work to verify if the broken fiber optic cable is still under warranty. Also, as part of the warranty process, the operator of the system may need to verify that the fiber optic cable was not used outside of its design parameters. Thus, the management of the fiber based system can be facilitated by being able to quickly find warranty documents related to components in the fiber based system, and to verify the use of the components.